


The Cataclysm

by ichiharu23



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Modern, Post-apocalyptic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5603545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichiharu23/pseuds/ichiharu23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'187 days…,' Ieyasu scratched out another line in his log. 187 days since 'The Cataclysm' happened. 174 days since most of the Earth's population got wiped out. 148 days since everyone in his refugee camp had left him as the only survivor… [Modern, Post-apocalyptic AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cataclysm

【 **Chapter 1: Signal** 】

_‘187 days…’_

Ieyasu scratched out another line in his log, a weathered old book that had gone through a lot, and was only barely still held together by its sorry excuse of a binding.

187 days since ‘The Cataclysm’ happened. 174 days since most of the Earth’s population got wiped out. 148 days since everyone in his refugee camp had left him as the only survivor…

‘The Cataclysm’, the name that they had given to the incident where a huge red meteor suddenly fell on Earth, in the center of their country of all places.

The news at the time said that it had come undetected on any radar. And if the collision’s initial giant quake and the resulting tsunamis didn’t get rid of enough people already, then the next weird thing that happened did.

The site where the meteor had fallen had soon become shrouded in a thick red fog. And out of that fog emerged various grotesque, horned creatures, out for the kill.

They had spread across the globe quickly. People called them aliens at first, but soon, everyone had followed the fighters of their country, and labeled them as the ‘ _oni_ ’. Demons. From their appearance and the fact that they want nothing but destruction.

Guns and weapons had all proved ineffective against them. Soon, it was clear that fighting back was not an option. There was nothing left to do but run. Run and hide.

The college where Ieyasu was studying at was in an area quite close to where the meteor had fallen. He had been evacuated along with everyone else there in an emergency.

The rush had separated him from most of his classmates. Tadakatsu and Tadatsugu, his close friends who somehow managed to find and regroup with him afterwards, didn’t make it past the next monster attack on their refugee camp. They did everything they could to make sure that _he_ managed to escape.

And so here he was, walking alone for almost five months now.

He had continued moving eastward, away from the site of the incident, evading the oni and hoping that he’d run into another refugee camp. Hoping that he’d run into anyone. Five months alone on foot, a spear picked up from a dojo for self defense, and whatever else he managed to pick up along the way.

Ieyasu leaned onto his arms as he sat in the ruins of the cafe, sighing as he clicked the buttons of his refuge camp radio again and again, trying to send another signal, most likely for the millionth time.

_‘Someone… Anyone… Please pick up…’_

It had been five months, and he had walked all the way to the tip of the country. And yet he hadn’t set eyes on or even heard a single human. Just corpses. Everywhere. And the red fog was spreading further and further everyday he could see it from here.

The young man felt alone, tired, and desperate. There was no life in his eyes, no hope in his heart. He had sworn that he would survive no matter what, for Tadatsugu and Tadakatsu’s sake. But now he was seriously wondering whether he could keep his word.

_‘No, I should not let it get to me. I won’t give up!’_ he thought to himself, looking back at the radio in front of him with a what little hope he could muster.

The machine continued giving off its usual emotionless buzz.

No reply.

Ieyasu buried his face in his arms, exhausted.

Looked like there was no luck today either.


End file.
